


bittersweet farewell

by sparklebomb



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, Sad Nagito Komaeda, feelings of betrayal, this whole fic is just his thoughts before his death, veryyyy slight mention of Komaeda's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklebomb/pseuds/sparklebomb
Summary: He believed that he no longer held the privilege to exist, nor did the other students, he considered it his fidelity to take them down with him, after all, there was no such place for despair to prevail, right?
Kudos: 16





	bittersweet farewell

The concept of death was feared by many, some believed in the theory of the afterlife, whereas others didn't. To Komaeda though, his life had little significance. Every fragment of hope had been tainted with the bittersweet taste of despair, swirling under his skin and clashing with his psyche. It mentally lacerated him at the realisation that the students he valued so highly were just contaminated with this perpetual stain of despair. The utter disappointment and antipathy that coursed through him was something he would never be able to recreate, the deception he perceived was one that would cling to him for the rest of eternity. Had he really been succouring such foul excuses for humans this whole time?

There was a vehement urge swelling inside his chest, the desire to return the favour of betrayal they had stabbed him in the back with prior. It was an act that, in Komaeda's eyes, could never be vindicated, no matter how hard they tried to prove themselves. Even himself, he could never forgive himself for siding with Enoshima. Nothing could remove the prodigious burden of shame that grew larger with each day, it wasn't something he could coexist with, no, that would never happen.

He believed that he no longer held the privilege to exist, nor did the other students, he considered it his fidelity to take them down with him, after all, there was no such place for despair to prevail, right?

He felt anguish blossom under his flesh, his torn skin bearing the sensation of fire that smouldered his insides. With every sting, he imposed the idea of deserving this pain onto himself. Scum like Komaeda had to repent for not being born gifted. He was a failure to life, an unimportant being that shouldn't have been brought into existence. He loathed himself to the point where his negligence towards himself was evident, his skin morphing into the colour of sickness and his hair brittle and dry. He mourned his lack of talent, if only his soul held some sort of stature, perhaps then his parents would've shown him the affection he envied. 

An odd smell blurred beneath his nose, one he suspected would be the poison. Haha.. His time was up, at last, he would deeply cherish this moment, finally being freed from the emotional restraints that bound him for the rest of forever. Steadily, Komaeda felt himself slip, melting away into nothingness, his thoughts eased, casting a white blanket over his vision. The vigour in his limbs appeared to fade, leaving him with a heavy sense of emptiness that roused in his afflicted legs, crawling up his frame and settling inside the cold crevice of his chest. He couldn't recall a time where he'd resented himself to this extent, but now that feeling was disintegrating. All the hatred that burned in his veins seemingly vanished, a perception of purity surfacing under it all. 

Is this what death felt like? 

If so, he embraced it, ready to fall into the arms of the afterlife. The waves of peace that lapped at him were alluring, so with the loss of his grudges, he let himself be dragged on further into the depths of desolation and _hoped_ to never wake from this eternal slumber.


End file.
